Chibitaru 2
by Ericaca
Summary: Sailor moon AU. Hotaru x Chibiusa
1. Disturbed little kid

There it goes again. I keep looking out of the orphanage window. Its fall again. It just seem that my days keep going quicker and quicker, it feels like it was only yesterday that it was last year. "Hotaru? Are you paying attention? Could you please solve this problem?" I heard the teacher ask. All of my classmates attention is now focused on me. I looked at the the teacher and then to the board. There was a math problem. "97" i said and looked out of the window again. "Very well Hotaru, but try to pay more attention to class." The teacher said. "I won't, we are all going to forget this in a couple weeks, there is no point on doing something that you won't even remember." I said without even looking at the teacher. She just sigh and continued explaining.

"Taru chan~." Chibiusa said smiling, she walked towards me. I felt so happy to see her again. I haven't seen her in weeks. I walked toward her and gave her a hug. "Chibiusa, how are you? I haven't seen you in weeks. Where have you been?" I asked her breaking the hug. She just giggled a bit andstarted running towards my bedroom. I started running after until we both got to my room. "I catched you Bonbon!" I said happily, forgetting what we were talking back there. I just new one thing. My bonbon is back. We laughed a bit more and then entered my room. We talked a bit more about random subjects. Until i started feeling a bit weird. "Taru chan? Are you alright?" Chibiusa asked me worried. I kept coughing, i was going to answer her. But suddenly everything went black.

I woke up on a strange bed. Looking around, i realised that it was the enfermery bed. I tried to move, but i felt a horrible pain coming from wrists. I looked at them and they were full of cuts. Just by looking at them i new what had happened. Mitress 9. For what the doctors say, she is one of the two persons living inside me. She and saturn. Mitress 9 always tries to hurt me and others. Saturn, unlike mitress 9, doesn't just wants to hurt me, she wants to destroy everything. And if to that she has to kill me or her or both. I'm very sure that she will do it without even thinking it twice. Once, saturn started a fire in a forest near the orphanage. We nearly die, i still have the burning scars.

"Oh Hotaru. You are awake. How are you feeling?" I heard Setsuna ask me. I looked at her. I was about to answer her and ask her what had happened, but that would be pointless, i already know what happened. She doesn't need to know how am i feeling. I nooded and turned my head to the side. "When can i go?" I asked her after a while. "You can go whenever you want, but you should stay here for a while more. Just to be safe." She said. I instantly sat on the bed and went to the door to go away. Setsuna didn't protested or told me anything. Its pointless, she knows that nither she or anyone can help me. Its about time that mitress 9 or saturn kill me anyways.

"Taru chan~ you are alright! I was so worried." Chibiusa said. I looked back and there she was. I sigh in relief and walked to her. "I'm ok. It was just mitress 9." I told her with a warm smile. She smiled sweetly and walked with me to my bedroom. Where we talked until i fell asleep.

"Taru chan. Wake up!" I heard someone say. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Chibiusa there. "Bonbon? What is going on?" I asked her as i sat on the bed. "Taru chan. They want to separate us. Please, don't lisen to them! I don't want to leave your side!" Chibiusa said crying. Saying that i was a bit confused would be a lie. I heard a knock on the door and then it opened. Setsuna entered my bedroom with a tray full of medicine. "Hotaru. Is your medicine time." She said. I was about to take them when chibiusa started crying. "Taru please don't do it! Do you not like me anymore?" Chibiusa asked. "Of course i like you bonbon. But i need my medicine to keep Saturn and mitress 9 away." I said. "Hotaru? Who are you talking to?" Setsuna asked me, a little worried. "What do you mean? I'm talking to Chibiusa. Don't you see her?" I said confused. "Hotaru, noneone is here but the two of us." She said. I just standed there, i tought for a moment that she was just joking, but setsuna nerver do any types of jokes.

I looked to my right and saw chibiusa there, her eyes were red of crying. I wanted to ask her what was going on, but i couldn't. She started running out of my bedroom and passed thru setsuna like a ghost. I doubted for a minute, but started going after her. Setsuna started running after me, yelling at me to stop and come back. But she got too tired and stop after a while i guess.

I followed Chibiusa until we got to the forest near the orphanage. The forest that saturn sat on fire. Chibiusa stoped in front of a tree. The oldest tree of the forest. I walked to her and hugged her from behind. She started sobbing. "Pretty girls like you shouldn't cry. It breaks my heart to see you like this bunny." I said trying to calm her down. We stayed like this for a while until i slowly started guiding her towards the tree.

She turned towards me and i saw her beutiful face full of tears. The face that gave me a reason to keep living. My own face started getting closer to hers, and before i realised it, it was milimiters away from hers. We moved at the same time and our lips touched for a second. But it was the best second of my life. We moved again and this time, we did kissed. Just like in those old romantic movies that i have seen. The kiss was passionate, yet, full of love and sweetness. "I love you bonbon." I said when the kiss ended. She smiled sweetly at me. "I love you too taru." She said as she started to slowly disapear.


	2. lust

It was late noon when everyone left the house. I honestly tought that hotaru's parents where never going to leave. I bought Hotaru a little surprise a couple days ago, but couldn't find the right time to use it. Hotaru came out of the kitchen and embraced me. "Everything alright bunny?" She asked me. I noded and turned around to kiss her. After the kiss ended, i put my hands on hotaru's ass and lift her up and sat her down on one of the kitchen counters without a hint of gentleness. She looked shocked by what i did but couldn't ask anything, since i locked our lips into a passionate kiss.

I was more wet than all seven seas. I started to desesperatly unbotton hotaru's blouse and started sucking on her neck. "I want you so much hotaru. I'll make you scream my name." I said between kisses. "Are you serious? Here? Now?" She asked panting. I didn't answered her question. I was too ocupied fighting against the buttons of her blouse. She stoped my hands and removed her own blouse. She was wearing that black lace bra again, if i wasn't aroused enough by now, this was too much. I began playing with her breasts through her bra. She began moaning. I took the bra off and began sucking desesperatly on her little pink nipples. I wanted to see if Hotaru was aroused enough to make my second move. My hand desapeard under her skirt and under her panties. Hell, she was very very wet. I removed my hand from under her skirt and removed it. Now she was only wearing panties and socks.

She was wearing a white cotton pantie. There was a wet spot on it and i instantly smiled. Looking up at hotaru. I saw her beautiful pale face adorned with a huge blush. I leaned closer to the wet spot, the smell was intoxicating. I grabed hotaru's long legs and positioned them over my shoulders. I began kissing her through her pantie and ocationally caressing her entrance with my hand. She was giving drowned moans, i looked up and saw her hand covering her mouth. "Don't cover your mouth... I like hearing you." I said lovingly. I took the oportunity and took off the wet panties. "Wait here taru. I have a surprise for you." I said and disapeard to our room.

I took off all my clothes and went to our closed, took out a 9 inches long atachable penis. I put it on and went to the kitchen again when hotaru saw what i was wearing her eyes widen. "WOAH- is that going to fit?" She said shocked. I chuckled a bit and kissed her neck. "Sure it will. Do you like the surprise? when i first saw it i thought that you were going to love it." I said. She didn't answered. We lost our virginty and always have used these types of toys. But this one was specialy large. I guess that she is scared. "Don't worry firefly. Lets take it slow." I said in her ear, and then bite it. I took the tip of it and slowly began to rub it against her entrance without inserting it. She began moaning in my ear. "I'm going in. Just relax and be still." I said but before i could do anything she grabed my shoulders and talked. "Wait. Wait! I'm not ready! Is it going to hurt?" She asked. I kissed her on the lips and inserted the tip. She moaned in my mouth but didn't complain. I began going inside of her.

When i was in the middle. She let a scream of pain. I instantly took it off. "Hotaru? Whats wrong?" I asked worried. She had tears in her eyes but didn't answered. I embraced her and began giving her little kisses on the neck. "Are you feeling better now taru?"i asked after a minute or so. "Yeah... i'm ok now. Don't do it so suddenly go slower." She said. I noded and inserted the tip again. This time going slower, i began to move inside of her until i got to middle again. She began moaning louder every time i would put it a bit more insied of her. I figured that if i put it completly inside it will be way to painful for hotaru. So when i was 3/4 in there. I bagan to move my hips in and out. "Ahh! C-chibi! Do it h-harder!" She moaned-screamed, i was more than happy to acomplish. Before i realised, hotaru let one last final scream and fell back on the counter. I took it out of her and giggled a bit. "That was really nice. Wasn't it taru, well, now is your turn to pleasure me." I said. But started to worry when hotaru didn't answered me back. "Taru?!" Panic started to grow inside of me as i moved closer to her. She was still breathing heavily, but her eyes were close and she didn't moved or did anything. 'Could it be that...' i started to laugh uncontrolably. "Don't tell me that i made you pass out." I said, knowing that she wasn't going to answered me.

I grabed her bridal style, even though i strugled a bit, since she was taller than me. I laid her on our bed and cover her with blankets. "Seems that i'll have to take care of it by myself." I said to noneone in specific, took the toy and disappeared inside the bathroom.


	3. K-i-s-s-i-n-g

Hotaru and i walked from school to the park, every friday we do the same thing. It is pretty nice spendinge the whole afternoon with my best friend and crush. Of course that Hotaru didn't knew about my crush for her, we have been best friends since we were on diapers, i can't just screw up all those years of friendship by telling her how i feel.

Once we got there, we sat next to a tree and started talking about pretty normal subjects. But of course, what was normal for us was actually very strange to other people. We continued talking until the inevitable happened. "Hotaru and chibiusa sitting on a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love.

Then comes marriage.

Then comes baby in the baby carriage,

Sucking his thumb,

Wetting his pants,

Doing the hula, hula dance!" Our close group of frinds sang that stupid, very stupid song! For god sake's we are not 5 years old any longer! "Can you shut up and leave us alone!" I shouted angrily at them. They have been doing the same thing for over 3 months now and no matter what we do, they just won't stop. They continued doing the same thing, hotaru and i opted to ignore them until they leave. But hell, it was so annoying! Then i had an idea. This will kill two birds by the same shot, they will stop bothering us, and i will finally make all those fantasies that i have had come true.

I took one last look at them and then took hotaru's face on my hands and kissed her. I was actually expexting for Hotaru to pull back and be upset at me, but no. She actually kissed me back. Her lips were soft, like rose petals, and they tasted sweeter than every candy i have ever tasted. I wasn't sure if the girls have stoped singing any longer, everything around me seemed to disapear and i couldn't sence anything else than the kiss. I took another step fowar and parted her lips with my tongue, she opened her lips giving me full access to explore the insede of her mouth. We continued kissing until we didn't had any more air to breath. When we parted, noneone was here but the two of us, there was no trace of the girls. "Well... that was nice." I heard hotaru say. "Yeah, it was really nice." I said and gave her another kiss, this time was one the cheek, we have always kissed each other like that. "Chibiusa... i... i really like you. As more than a friend." Hotaru said in an almost inaudible wisper. I got really surprised by that, i wasn't even sure if i have heard correctly. "I really love you too taru. I always have." I said and looked directly into her beutiful lavander eyes.

She started to slowly move fowerd and kissed me again. It was on the lips this time. It was a shy and loving kiss. We contined kissing until we couldn't breath any longer. She smiled sweetly at me, making my heart completly melt. She kissed my neck, making me shuddered. A new sensatin started to grow within me, this one was sentred between my legs. "Chibiusa. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" She asked. My face was burning at this point and i couldn't do anything but to nood. Hotaru looked at my face and giggled a bit before giving me a little kiss on the cheek.


	4. first kiss

School had already ended and spring break was only a couple days away. The sakura trees already bloomed and were as gorgeous as they have ever been. I had returned to the past for two reasons, the first one was to see how Usagi and the others are doing and get out of my princess' obligations, the second one, which was my main mission, was to tell Hotaru how i actually feel for her. We go to the same school even if we don't have the same clases. Hotaru always waits for me outside school so we can go home together. 'Today is the day chibiusa! You need to tell her.' I told myself exiting the school.

Hotaru was quietly waiting next to the gate. I ran up to her a hugged from behind. She got scared at first, i guess that she didn't saw me coming from behind. But relaxed when realised it was just me. "Odango! Don't scare me like that!" She said turning around and facing me. I giggled a bit and took her hand. I wanted to go to the park with her so i could confess. Also, to feed the ducks, who knows, maybe one day in the future when we get really old, we would also come and feed the ducks in the park and remember this day. Great, now i'm blushing, and kinda sad too. I always make scenarios in my head of Hotaru and i doing things, pretty inocent most of the times, exept for the times where i really miss her, those aren't really inocent at all. 'Don't think about that now!' I scolded myself, thinking about that is not good. However, after making those scenarios it all seems so imposible that it gets me sad.

"Chibi? Is something wrong? Your face is red." Hotaru said putting her hand of my forhead. "Ah! No! Nothing is wrong at all!" I said quickly and crawled Hotaru towards the park. "Odango. Where are we going?" She asked me. "To the park. I have something i need to tell you." I answered and continued going towards the park algong with Hotaru.

Once we got there, there wasn't a lot of people, almost nobody was here, which is strange since the park is one of the most beautiful places to go during spring. "And... what did you need to tell me chibi?" Hotaru asked once we arrived. I wasn't expecting her to just ask me like that. I didn't answered, i first wanted to set up the mood. I guided her towards one of the many benches and sat down. "I wanted to tell you that i like someone." I said, wanting to test things up first. She looked a bit surprised and somewhat hurt. "Oh. Who is it?" She asked. "I can't tell you dummy! I won't tell you until that person asks me out." I said moving closer to her. "Are you really not going to tell me!? When is that person asking you out?" she said. I moved even closer to her, she seemed surprised but didn't moved. "I don't know. You tell me." I said breaking the gap between us and kissing her. She was really really surprised for what i did, but didn't pull apart, insted, she moved even foward and part my lips with her tongue and inserting it. Before i realised it, our tongue were dansing along each other until we didn't have any more air to breath. I opened my eyes as we broke the kiss, we both were panting heavely. She smiled sweetly at me and standed up, i was ready to talk but she did it first. "I'll pick you up tomorrow 8 pm for dinner. See you then odango." She said and left.


	5. Friends with benefits

Friends with benefits. It breaks my heart to just think of it. Maybe its because Hotaru and i will never be something more than that. Friends with benefits. "Something wrong Chibi? You seem lost in thoughts." Hotaru said and nuzzled on my neck. I snapped out of those sad thoughts and faked a smile. "Yeah, everything right. Just thinking about school, and the next test coming up. I'm kinda worried about it." I said. "Why are you lying?" She asked. Was it that obious that i was lying? I stayed still, not moving a single hair. I guess she gave up after a while and sighed in defeat. "Fine, don't tell me. But if you want to talk about it, i'll be here for you, okey bunny?" She said lovingly and kissed me. "Do you like someone, Taru?" I asked when we broke the kiss.

She looked at me sweetly and shook her head. "Not really." She said and took the tv controller and began searching through Netflix for a good movie to watch. "There is nothing good to watch." She said in defeat after a while. "Maybe it is because you have watched them all." I said with a smirk. "Well, Let's listen music then." She said and moved from the bed, turning on the music station. She finally came back to bed and lay down. I did the same and snuggled next to her. She giggled a bit and cuddle next to me. We stayed this way for a while, until the song changed.

"You know chibi. I really like this song. Its so calm." She said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I like it too." I said, looking at her. We began kissing, slowly at first, but then it turned more passionatly. It would be interesting to do it while the song is playing on the background. She began to unbutton my school blouse as i did the same. When she took it off, she began playing with my breasts. "You are so beautiful Chibi. Every inch of you." She said sweetly. She took off my bra and began licking my nipples. I knew that Hotaru needed to be pleasured too, so i continued unbottoning her school blouse. When i did, i saw that she was wearing that black lace bra again. Seeing her wearing that bra turns me on to no ends. Hotaru began sucking on my nipple, just like a baby. She was so adorable. Ran her hands all over my body until she got to my skirt and began to slowly take it off. I lift my hips so that she could take the skirt off.

She took both my skirt and panties off and inserted a finger inside of me. I intantly moan. "Chibi, don't stop." She said. I took off the bra and began playing with her creamy breasts. They were only a bit smaller than mines. She began to slowly moan, and started bumping her finger in and out of me. I stoped playing with her breasts and took off her school skirt and black panties. Hell she was wet. I felt Hotaru inserting another finger. I began moaning louder and louder. I inserted a finger inside of her and began repicating her peace. I was close to the orgasm, but i wanted to bring Hotaru with me. I not only inserted a second finger, but also a third, and began bumping them rapidly. Then i felt it, it was like an electric shock through all my body, bringing me a sweet agony. I screamed Hotaru's name and also heard Hotaru scream mines.

We both were left paning heavily on the bed. She looked at me and smiled. "Come here Chibi." She said and gave little taps next to her. I went next to her and putted my head over her chest, using it as a pillow. I closed my eyes but even if i was tired, couldn't get any sleep. I looked up at her beautiful face. She looked back to me and kissed me on my forehead. "I love you Taru." I said without thinking. She stayed still for a moment. I thought that i have already fucked up and she was going to hate me. "I love you too, bunny." She said after a while and closed her eyes.


End file.
